


Fucking Memes

by YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Sorry, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/pseuds/YamatoMyTomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Kakashi discovers memes but gets irritated cause he doesn’t understand them or their purpose quite well.<br/>Alternatively, Yamato just wants to have a nice day off but Kakashi won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Memes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellynKupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/gifts).



> KellynKupcake sent me a wonderful and politely-worded request about the prompt: "if you are ever stuck for ideas I feel like you would be able to write this fantastically. Your Kakashi dialogue is always on point. Also, I can just imagine Yam trying his hardest to explain why they are funny and getting equally frustrated."
> 
> I couldn't say no. Thank you for the kind words <3

“Why is this frog so sad?” Kakashi asked, his voice shattering the comfortable silence Yamato had been reveling in for the past hour.

Usually, Thursdays meant Yamato had the apartment to himself for nearly the entire day. It was important to him to have some quiet time, as much as he enjoyed time spent with roommate/fuckbuddy/boyfriend(?)/friend Kakashi. However, through what Kakashi insisted was pure coincidence all of the owners of the dogs he trained had cancelled on him, leaving him with nothing to do this particular Thursday. Yamato tried to carry though his regular Thursday routine: waking up early and making pancakes, walking Pakkun and enjoying the late morning quiet, taking an extended hot bath, and now reading in the living room. However, Kakashi so far had bungled everything Yamato tried to do: he didn’t want pancakes and instead ate crunchy sugary cereal, he joined Yamato and Pakkun on the walk and loudly criticizing every lawn they passed, he insisted on joining Yamato for his bath and making it a sexy bath (which Yamato only objected to in part), and now he was talking during reading time.

Yamato groaned and dropped his book, _Furniture and Interiors of the 1970s_. “I thought you were keeping to yourself and watching porn?” Yamato replied.

“Well I was keeping to myself and planning on quietly masturbating over here, but then CumDinosaur283 started talking about Pepe in the comment section and I thought to myself ‘why are they talking about someone named Pepe when this is a lesbian porn video and none of these wonderful young ladies are named Pepe?’ so I started doing some research and now I’m faced with a sad frog in a blue sweater.”

Yamato groaned again and got up, flipping the book over and setting it open on the page he was on. It was a mark of his determination to get back to the section on Gaetano Pesce’s designs as soon as possible.

Indeed, Kakashi had switched away from his pornographic tabs and instead the screen of his laptop was filled with the results of a google image search for “pepe frog?” Yamato hunched forward and put his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“I think it’s one of those meme things,” Yamato offered.

Kakashi grimaced, and Yamato could see the gesture in the laptop screen’s reflection. Kakashi’s expressions where hard to identify considering how much of his face he kept hidden with is ridiculous turtle-neck pulled up over his nose and a bandana covering one eye, but Yamato had known him long enough to recognize what every little wrinkle around his uncovered eye meant.

“What the hell is a meme?” Kakashi growled.

Without lifting his head, Yamato waved his hand around and searched for words. “It’s. Um. I think it’s like an inside joke? That the entire internet has.”

“How the hell can the internet have an inside joke?”

Yamato shrugged, which was considerably difficult to do considering how his back was hunched. “I donno, that’s just what Tsunade and Shizune told me last week.”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “Tsunade and Shizune know memes? How? Are there lesbian memes?”

Yamato snorted. “Actually, yeah. They were joking about some handmaiden / feudal lord dynamic, and when I asked what they were talking about they said it was a meme.”

Kakashi growled again and continued glaring at the screen, so Yamato kissed the tiny sliver of exposed skin on the side of Kakashi’s face between the bandana and turtleneck before returning to his book.

 

Yamato was finally moving onto a fascinating section on ergonomically designed desk chairs when Kakashi called him back over to the desk.

“What is it this time? I’m not watching porn with you,” Yamato groaned. He was doing a lot of groaning today.

“It’s more meme things,” Kakashi replied, and he pointed to the YouTube video he had queued and ready to play. “Is this a meme? I think it’s a meme.”

Kakashi hit the play button and the video began. Yamato squinted at it before he registered what was happening and started to blush. Someone had tied their fleshlight to a remote-control toy car and was attempting to navigate it onto the dildo glued to the wall.

“Kakashi, that is not a meme,” Yamato replied. He dug his nails into the leather backing of the chair but Kakashi didn’t seem to notice; he was too engrossed in the video.

“Well, it should be a meme. Let’s invite Rin and Guy over and recreate this video, turn it into a meme.”

Yamato’s blush quickly drained. “We are not inviting your friends over to play with your sex toys.”

“My sex toys? I thought we had a joint ownership thing going on here.”

Yamato shook his head vigorously. “No, they’re yours. I just help pay for them.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Well, more for me I guess. You’re boring and never play with them anyways, so I guess you would be a terrible owner.”

Yamato left without answering and went back to his book, but after ten minutes he realized that he hadn’t read a single word and that the book was actually upside down. He was too busy staring at Kakashi’s laptop screen and worrying about what he was going to ask about next.

“Why is this dog saying that Tuesdays are no problem? Tuesdays fucking suck, just ask Pakkun.”

Yamato groaned and shut his book and dragged over a second chair so he could look at these damn memes with Kakashi and try to figure out what the hell they were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what video Kakashi and Yamato are talking about [ here ya go ](http://zefram-cockring.tumblr.com/post/120914101993/sammneiland-aviholic-clingybrat-sex-for).


End file.
